Incredibles: The Dark World
Incredibles: The Dark World is the sequel to Incredibles: Rise of Scarecrow and the penultimate instalment in the Incredibles Crossover Series. The game takes place a few months after Rise of Scarecrow, with the Incredibles now recovering from their wounds after the events of the last game, and facing a new threat unlike anything Humanity has ever seen before! The game is exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release in 2021. A sequel, Incredibles: Shrouded Multiverse, is set for release in 2022. Development The development for the game began immediately after the amazing critical reception for the previous game, Rise of Scarecrow. After earning more than $12,000,000,000 in the US and receiving both universal and critical acclaim, Ubisoft-Pixar confirmed another instalment for the series was under way, set for release in mid-2021. After a troubled pre-production which included numerous different scripts written by no more than 6 different writers, Alex Amancio confirmed at E3 2021 that the new game was set for release in Fall 2021, titled 'Incredibles: The Dark World'. Amancio confirmed that his team had finished a fully-drafted script, while Raymond Ochoa (the voice of Dash) confirmed he would be returning for the sequel, along with Melissa Hutchinson, Clementine's voice actress. The game was confirmed for release in October 2021 and was confirmed to be an Xbox One exclusive. Synopsis After destroying the Villain Armada's Carrier Flagship, killing Scarecrow and saving the city of Metroville, The Incredibles look like they are finally ready to hang up their suits and retire from Superhuman duties after Earth is brought to a state of peace and prosperity. However, now faced by the New Armada Warlord named Chrono, a foe that even Mr. Incredible and Captain America cannot comprehend, Dashiell Parr (Raymond Ochoa) must embark on his most perilous and personal journey yet, one that will reunite him with his closest friend, Clementine Everett (Melissa Hutchinson) and a new-comer to the Hero Coalition, John Connor (Bryant Prince), these 3 Heroes are forced to risk everything they love to save Humanity! Cast * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell Parr * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as John Connor * Craig T. Nelson as Mr. Incredible * Holly Hunter as Mrs. Incredible * Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr * Jai Courtney as Kyle Reese * Emilia Clarke as Sarah Connor * Matt Smith as Chrono (main antagonist) * Christopher Eccleston as Algrim * Kevin McKidd as Trojan Plot The game starts in the city of San Francisco in the year 2014 as a News Report shows coverage of the Third Battle of Metroville and the Destruction of the Carrier Flagship, and a Reporter states "Now, 5 months after this disastrous battle that took over 1300 lives and destroyed Incredibles Tower, US Military personnel are cleaning up the remains of the massive Carrier Flagship, which is currently crashed in the middle of Downtown Metroville." and the Report is turned off, and Clementine Everett loads a Dual Magazine for her AMR9, before attaching the fully-loaded Magazine into the gun, and then attaching a Grenade Launcher to the Rifle's Underbarrel. As Clementine looks over the Armory, John Connor enters the room and says "Clem, you ready?" and Clementine answers "Yeah, John. I'm ready, let's go." as she walks out of the Armory with her AMR9, and John grabs a Photon Rifle (one of Cade Yeager's weapons in Transformers: Age of Extinction) and follows Clementine out of the building, where Sarah Connor and Kyle Reese are waiting in a car. After John and Clementine get in, Kyle says "The guns really necessary, you two?" and John answers "Well, this is a suggested Armada Hideout, so... Yeah, I guess." as he loads the Photon Rifle, which then makes a whirring sound and powers up, and Sarah rolls her eyes and sighs, before saying "John, you sure you can handle that huge-ass Rifle?" and John responds "Yeah, mom. Don't worry, I can handle it." and Clementine teasingly says "Alright, just don't come complaining to any of us when that Rifle ends up knocking you back on your ass." as they drive to a Warehouse in the San Francisco Docks. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Action Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games